Matchmaker
by XxXArtemisXxX
Summary: shounen ai YuusukeKurama Kurama likes Yuusuke, Yuusuke likes Kurama, now let's see if they'll ever admit it to each other. Rating might go up in later chapters
1. The breakup and the aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I'm not claiming to. I'm just borrowing the characters, and might scar them for life while I'm at it.  
  
"So, Keiko, what did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
The girl refused to look him in the eye, opting instead to stare at her hands. It was rather disconcerting, and Yuusuke was so absorbed in trying to look her in the eye that he almost missed her muttered question. Well, more like muttered statement.  
  
"You don't love me, do you? At least, not the way people think you do."  
  
Yuusuke stared at her for a few moments, mind working furiously to come up with a decent excuse, some sort of assurance, something. Meanwhile, she finally looked up, and caught his expression. Stunned, scrambling for something to say, and slightly guilty. She let a smile ghost across her features, and slight relief entered her eyes.  
  
"It's okay. I don't think I really love you that way, either. At least, not anymore."  
  
"Not anymore?"  
  
"No. I used to, you know that. But then, well, I don't know, I just don't anymore. Anyway, you don't think of me as your girlfriend anymore."  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
She grinned at him. "So we're agreed. We're officially broken up."  
  
He returned her grin. "You don't have to look so happy about it. It's insulting."  
  
"What's insulting?" A new voice, which could only be described as perky, spoke up.  
  
Yuusuke spun around to face Death, and smiled. "Hey Botan. It's insulting that Keiko looks so happy that she's no longer my girlfriend."  
  
The happy, carefree grin on Botan's face dropped. "You mean the two of you... broke up? Why?"  
  
Keiko smiled slightly at her. "It's just... we don't really love each other that way anymore. I don't know about Yuusuke, but I definitely think of him as a brother."  
  
"Yeah, I definitely think of Keiko as a sister." Their attention was momentarily diverted by a shout of greeting from a blue-clad young man.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?"  
  
"Hello Kuwabara. Keiko and Yuusuke broke up!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Jeez, Kuwabara. Relax."  
  
"Relax?! RELAX?! How can you tell me to relax, Urameshi, huh? How can you, when you just broke Keiko's heart?!"  
  
"Kuwabara, Yuusuke didn't break my heart."  
  
"He didn't?"  
  
"No. We just decided we didn't love each other that way anymore."  
  
"Oh... um... sorry."  
  
Yuusuke rolled his eyes. "C'mon. We have to get to Genkai's temple. We're meeting Kurama and Hiei there in half an hour, and it'll take forever to hike that stupid trail."  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"What do you think of Yuusuke?"  
  
Said fire demon rolled his eyes, and looked at the Kitsune. "Why?"  
  
He smiled mysteriously, and answered, "Just because."  
  
Hiei snorted, but accepted the 'reason'. "Well, he's a very good fighter, with a lot of power, who takes more risks than he should, and is more merciful than what's good for him."  
  
Kurama gave a slightly exasperated sigh, and rolled his eyes. "No, Hiei. I mean, what you think of him, not his fighting skills."  
  
Hiei glanced at his companion, and smirked. "Like I said, too merciful for his own good. Other than that, he is nowhere near as annoying as the idiot, doesn't really pry, is fairly intelligent, and," his smirk deepened, "he has a girlfriend."  
  
Kurama glanced at him through narrowed eyes. When he spoke, his voice was carefully neutral. "What did you mean by that last comment, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei snorted. "Please, Fox. Don't insult me. Your little... infatuation with the Detective is obvious."  
  
Kurama frowned. "To you, apparently. Maybe to Genkai. Certainly not to anyone else."  
  
"Hn."  
  
They reached the temple, and found Genkai waiting outside. She greeted them with a nod, and continued gazing at the path. Kurama hid a smile as he followed Hiei inside. The old woman liked her apprentice a lot more than she let on.  
  
Once inside, they found tea on the table, set for eight. Almost immediately, Yukina entered.  
  
"Hello Hiei-san, Kurama-san," she greeted politely.  
  
"Good morning, Yukina-san."  
  
"Hello."  
  
Then Yuusuke entered the room. Kuwabara, Keiko, and Botan followed, but Kurama didn't really notice them. He unobtrusively watched Yuusuke out of the corner of his eye while Genkai entered and shut the door, and Hiei took up his place on the window sill. Everyone else sat down at the table. Keiko and Yuusuke kept exchanging glances, and Kurama sort of lost his appetite. He could feel Hiei's eyes on the back of his head, so he put his attention on eating enough to avoid suspicion. That would be why he almost missed Kuwabara's exclamation.  
  
"And you'll never believe this! Urameshi and Keiko broke up!"  
  
The effect was instantaneous. Kurama's mouthful of tea was sprayed all over Kuwabara's face, Genkai choked on hers, Yukina's eyes got enormous and her mouth dropped open, and Hiei fell off the window sill. Suddenly, Kurama was a lot hungrier.  
  
A/N: Okay, I probably shouldn't be starting this. I already have two other big projects. I will be doing my best to keep everyone IC. If someone's blatantly OOC, please let me know, so I can fix it. Except for those reactions at the end. I had way too much fun with mental pictures to get rid of those. SO! Questions, comments, anything? I love to hear from you! That was the cheesiest thing I've ever written. But whatever, right? And no flames just because you don't like shounen ai. Or the pairing. If you're going to flame me, do it because the grammar or spelling sucks, or because the plot is horrible. But not for the pairing. 


	2. Conversations, plans, and musings

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I'm not claiming to. But honestly, did anyone actually think I did?  
  
During the walk up to Genkai's temple, Keiko pulled Yuusuke back a little. Botan and Kuwabara were busy talking about Yukina, or in Botan's case, listening to Kuwabara talk about Yukina, so they didn't notice.  
  
"You know, I don't think you just fell out of love with me. I think you fell in love with someone else."  
  
Yuusuke did his best to appear disinterested. It didn't work very well. "Really?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kurama."  
  
At this point, Yuusuke's face was bright red. "No way!"  
  
"Yuusuke. I have known you since we were five. I think I can tell when you're in love with someone."  
  
"...Am I that obvious?"  
  
"No. I only started noticing a little while ago, and it's only because I've known you for so long that I noticed at all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So...when are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Um, how about never?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Keiko, Kurama only thinks of me as a friend. Nothing more. So, I'm gonna have to be happy with just his friendship." Keiko sighed. Imagine, the great Yuusuke Urameshi scared of telling someone he loved them. Silence reigned for a few moments.  
  
"Hey, Keiko?" Yuusuke smirked. "Which of these two loudmouths do you think'll tell Shizuru that we broke up first?"  
  
After Kuwabara told, Yuusuke and Keiko were barraged with questions. Okay, one question, but everyone, excluding Botan and Kuwabara, was asking it.  
  
"WHY?!" The two of them sighed in tandem.  
  
"We just...well...there's not really any chemistry anymore," explained Keiko.  
  
Everyone looked dumbstruck. "But...you're Yuusuke and Keiko. How can there not be any chemistry?"  
  
"Well, Yukina-chan, Yuusuke's really close to me, but I definitely think we aren't quite...right for each other."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"About the only thing we have in common are our short tempers, so we're always fighting. That, and Yuusuke's a youkai. He's going to live a lot longer than I am, and I think he should be with another youkai."  
  
The room was utterly silent after she had said this. Yuusuke looked sort of surprised and a bit suspicious, Genkai seemed to agree with her, and Kuwabara bit his lip and looked at Yukina, who seemed very surprised. Botan looked downright shocked, Hiei stared at Keiko with an appraising sort of look, and Kurama calmly sipped his tea, but he was wondering if she had a specific youkai in mind. Maybe Yuusuke had told her something...? But no, he shouldn't get his hopes up, it would only hurt more when they were proven unfounded.  
  
Meanwhile, the silence was bordering on becoming slightly uncomfortable. "So," said Yukina cheerily, "who wants more tea?"  
  
As they were leaving, Keiko moved over to Hiei. "Umm," she started nervously, "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Taking this to mean yes, she walked with him a few yards behind the others. Yukina was coming with them, to go into the city for the day. They would meet Shizuru at the Yukimura Diner.  
  
But back to Keiko and Hiei. "You know, one of the reasons Yuusuke stopped loving me was that he fell in love with someone else."  
  
"..." Hiei seemed engrossed in watching Kuwabara try to impress his sister. His right hand twitched, like it was itching to wrap around the hilt of his katana.  
  
"That 'someone else' is Kurama."  
  
"..."  
  
"I was wondering if maybe you knew if Kurama felt the same way." Hiei lifted an eyebrow at her.  
  
"That's the problem with you humans. You aren't observant enough. And here I was thinking you were different."  
  
"What?" He gestured to the small group in front of them. Kurama kept glancing over at Yuusuke, and when Yuusuke caught his eye once, he looked away quickly, blushing slightly. Keiko hid a smile. You could practically see him mentally berating himself.  
  
"Alright, so that answers one question."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"But you know," she said, smirking evilly, "it'll take them forever to admit how they feel. Yuusuke has it in his head that Kurama doesn't like him "that way", and you know how stubborn he can be. Kurama is much too secretive. He never really says how he feels."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, I thought we might play matchmaker." Hiei stared at her. Him, cooperating with a human? To play -matchmaker-? Voluntarily? On the other hand, if the Detective and the Fox got together, then maybe the Fox would stop whining to him, and looking so lovesick. And he did want his friends to be happy, but good luck getting him to admit that. So, he agreed.  
  
"Hn. Fine."  
  
"Excellent! So, um, how do you think we should go about it?" Hiei rolled his eyes. If this was what he was going to have to go through, then Yuusuke and Kurama had better be grateful.  
  
While Hiei and Keiko were having this conversation, Kurama was watching Yuusuke, and having an internal debate. He wanted to tell him, but he really didn't want to be hurt again. No one had made him feel this way since Kuroune. But that was a long time ago, and Kuroune had been...more like a friend. No, that wasn't right. He wasn't in love, really. He wasn't sure if the Yoko could love. But he wasn't just the Yoko anymore. And he had lost his heart to the cocky teenager that night on the hospital roof. He was so...so...beautiful, so very...Yuusuke. That a human would sacrifice his own life to save the life of a youkai, for the happiness of a woman he had never met... Yuusuke was as close as you could get to being perfect, at least in Kurama's eyes. And to think, the first time he had died, only three people had mourned him... Well, there would be a lot more now.  
  
Then Yuusuke turned his head, to meet Kurama's eyes. Kurama turned his head quickly, to hide his blush, and mentally screamed at himself. Now Yuusuke would know something was up, or he would think he hated him. Meanwhile, Yuusuke was also berating himself, for looking over. Now Kurama would know how he felt... But no, he was overreacting. He just glanced over. Nothing more. He snuck another glance. Kurama's long, red hair cascaded down his back, and his green eyes were staring steadily ahead at the path. He was...beautiful. No, beautiful wasn't a strong enough word. Nothing was, in his eyes. Kurama was perfection. That was why he could never love Yuusuke. He just wasn't good enough. He returned his attention to the path in front of him as they neared the city.  
  
A/N: Wow, that was quick. I never get the second chapter out not a week before the first. My sister read this chapter over, she said that those last two paragraphs were very melodramatic. I hope they're okay. Oh, and if anyone wants to request a pairing, I'll do my best to add it. Oh, and I've decided to not make this mpreg. Again, if anyone's OOC, please tell me so I can fix it! 


End file.
